Have No Regrets
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: Dan aku bersumpah tidak ada sedikitpun penyesalan hinggap di benakku, meski harus mencintai sahabatku sendiri, tanpa ia pernah menyadari./a RanTaku story. rate M for violence and bloody scene. RnR maybe?


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO characters below are Level-5's.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, shounen-ai charas' death, psikopat, abal, gaje, berantakan, typo, EYD tidak sesuai, dsb.**

**Pair: KirinoxShindou. (slight) ShindouxAkane.**

**Full of Kirino's POV.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Pernahkah kalian mengalami_

_Mencintai tanpa ditanggapi._

_Pernahkan kalian merasakan_

_Mencintai tanpa ada harapan._

_Hell yeah, aku telah melalui semua itu._

_Aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri, tanpa ia pernah menyadari._

_Sakit, ya._

_Sedih, memang._

_Tapi aku tidak menyesal, sungguh-sungguh tidak ada sedikitpun penyesalan hinggap di benakku._

_Mengapa?_

_Karena aku akan membuat dia bersama denganku._

_Bagaimanapun caranya._

_Ya, bagaimanapun caranya._

* * *

**Have No Regrets**

**-**_when love becomes an ambition_-

.

.

Namaku Kirino Ranmaru, kebanyakan orang memanggil margaku, Kirino. Aku anak laki-laki, hey jangan menganggapku perempuan setelah tahu rupa asliku, aku ini sungguh-sungguh seorang laki-laki.

Yah, baiklah kuakui rambutku yang panjang ber_twintail_ ini memang membuatku terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Tapi berkat hal itu aku bisa dekat dengan sahabatku saat ini, Shindou Takuto.

Uhuk. Rasanya kalau menyebut Shindou 'sahabat' itu terlalu menyayat hatiku.

Karena aku menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar 'sahabat'.

Mulanya aku dan Shindou sering beradu mulut, yah kau tahu, mengenai penampilanku yang _ajaib_ ini. Dia juga sering menarik-narik _twintail_-ku, atau terkadang melepas kunciranku sehingga rambutku tergerai dan berteriak seperti _fangirls_ yang bertemu idolanya, "Kiri-chaaan! Kiri-chan _kawaaaii …._" Lalu meng_uwel-uwel_ pipiku seperti menghaluskan adonan kue.

Kalau dulu aku akan marah-marah dan mengejarnya sampai mengitari sekolah, tapi perlahan-lahan aku mulai menyukai kelakuannya itu. Sekarang Shindou sudah tidak terlalu _hiperbolis_ seperti dulu, walaupun masih sedikit jahil sebenarnya ia anak yang baik dan perhatian.

Dan dari situlah perasaan ini mulai merekah, menjadi sesuatu yang tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya,

Yang kemudian mengubah hidupku selamanya.

* * *

Pagi itu aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah hendak menuju ke kelas. Kulirik jam keluaran _Swiss Army_ yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku, pukul 06.37, masih lumayan pagi ternyata.

Aku pun sampai di depan kelas dan akan masuk hingga 'pemandangan' di hadapanku menghentikan langkah kaki ini.

'Pemandangan' yang kulihat itu ….

'_Cih. Apa-apaan mereka?!_'

…. Membuat tanganku mengepal kuat.

'_Ugh. Tahan Kirino, sabar ….'_

Dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakiku, aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Tingkahku itu sukses membuat _mereka_ terkejut.

_Mereka_ yang kumaksud adalah Shindou dan Yamana.

Dan 'pemandangan' yang iris biru safirku lihat adalah Shindou yang sedang menyisipkan rambut Yamana ke belakang telinganya dan Yamana yang tengah tersipu malu mungkin karena perlakuan Shindou padanya.

Seharusnya hal yang seperti itu normal saja. _Seharusnya_ ….

Tapi bagiku, hal itu ….

Menyakitkan!

Tanpa bicara apa-apa aku langsung melemparkan tasku ke bangku dan pergi.

.

.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung aku terdiam menatap ke arah layar proyeksi yang menampilkan materi pembelajaran sementara pulpen yang kugenggam menari-nari di atas buku tulis menorehkan tintanya.

"Nah, _minna_, sekarang kerjakan soal halaman 89 di buku tulis kalian lalu kumpulkan di depan!" perintah guru pria berambut _dread_ di depan sana, Kidou-_sensei_.

"_Hai, sensei_."

Aku menekan tombol _Ctrl+F _di _notebook_-kulalu mengetik angka 89 di kolom pencarian halaman, setelah ketemu aku pun mengambil buku tulis yang barusan kucoret-coret itu, saat akan membalik halamannya aku terkejut, terkejut melihat tulisan acak-acakkan yang telah kutorehkan di sana.

"_**YAMANA GO TO HELL! FCK YA'!"**_

Aku menatap tulisan cakar ayam itu agak lama sebelum akhirnya seringai licik terulas di bibirku.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah bergema di penjuru SMU Raimon, kulihat Shindou tengah membereskan peralatan tulisnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Pasti dia ingin segera ke gedung sepak bola.

Biasanya aku akan menunggu dia di depan kelas sambil berkata, "Cepatlah, Shindou! Kau mau keduluan Tenma dan Shinsuke lagi, eh?"

Namun hari ini lain, ada _hal penting_ yang akan kukerjakan.

"_Ano_ …. Shindou, hari ini aku izin tidak latihan." kataku padanya.

"Tumben sekali, ada apa memangnya?" tanya anak berambut cokelat keabuan di hadapanku ini.

"Uhm …. Aku kurang enak badan …." jawabku. Aku tak sepenuhnya berdusta, karena tubuhku saat ini sedang menahan gejolak emosi yang berkecamuk dalam diriku.

"_Ah, sou ka_. Baiklah akan kusampaikan pada Endou-_kantoku_. Kau istirahat di rumah ya, Kirino." ujar Shindou, tersenyum sambil menepuk bahuku pelan.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "_Uhn_. Aku duluan ya, _jaa nee_."

"Hati-hati!" seru Shindou, sebelum aku keluar kelas,

Dan mengembangkan seringai licikku untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

Senja hari itu kuhabiskan dengan duduk di atas motor _Ninja_ yang biasa kupakai pergi sekolah sembari menunggu seorang gadis lugu yang saking kelewat lugunya tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang akan _melakukan sesuatu_ padanya.

Setelah menunggu, yah kira-kira dua jam, gadis lugu itu muncul juga di persimpangan jalan yang berjarak 100 meter dari tempatku _standby_. Tak sulit mencari keberadaannya, karena dia satu-satunya di sana yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Kuturunkan kaca helm-ku yang gelap kemudian menyalakan mesin motorku. Ku perhatikan keadaan sekitar, sangat lengang, oh sungguh lalu lintas sangat berbaik hati padaku saat ini.

Maka tanpa menunggu lalu lintas menjadi padat kembali, aku segera menarik gas penuh kemudian mengoper ke gigi 4 sehingga motorku terlonjak cukup tinggi dan melaju kencang.

Lampu lalu lintas yang semula hijau berpindah menjadi merah, dan lampu untuk pejalan kaki berganti menjadi hijau.

Seharusnya aku berhenti, aku tahu itu ….

Namun tanpa menurunkan tarikan gas sedikitpun aku membiarkan motor yang kukendarai secara buas ini menghantam tubuh gadis lugu yang sedang menyebrang jalan itu.

Terdengar jeritan, sumpah serapah dan makian dari orang-orang di belakang sana. Aku melirik kaca spion sekilas, kemudian kembali fokus ke jalanan.

"_Oyasumi,_ Yamana-san …." kataku dengan seringai puas.

* * *

Keesokan harinya berita kecelakaan Yamana Akane menyebar luas. Aku mengetahuinya dari bisik-bisik para biang gosip di sekolahku itu.

Ah sebetulnya tanpa perlu mendengar para biang gosip itu berkoar-koar, aku sudah lebih dulu mengetahuinya.

Tentu saja, aku sendiri, Kirino Ranmaru, yang menyebabkan kecelakaan tersebut.

Sesampainya di kelas yang kulihat pertama kali adalah kesenduan yang terpancar dari wajah Shindou.

"Shindou, ada apa?" tanyaku seolah tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Shindou menghela napasnya, "Akane-chan …. Kecelakaan, Kirino. Saat ini keadaannya kritis di rumah sakit." jawab anak itu lesu.

Aku hanya terdiam, _'Jadi gadis lugu itu belum mati?' _pikirku agak kesal.

"Uhm, aku turut prihatin, Shindou." ujarku berdusta.

Shindou hanya mengangguk dengan wajah sendunya, membuatku berdecak pelan.

'_Hanya karena gadis lugu itu kau jadi begini, eh, Shindou? Kau buang kemana semangat dan keceriaanmu itu, huh?!'_

Ah, aku lupa, mana ada orang yang senang-senang saja mengetahui temannya kecelakaan.

Tapi …. Ugh ….

Gadis lugu, seharusnya aku menghantammu lebih keras lagi kemarin!

.

.

Masih di hari yang sama, klub sepak bola SMU Raimon pergi menjenguk Yamana ke rumah sakit.

Yah karena aku anggota klub, maka aku (terpaksa) ikut juga.

Yamana Akane, si gadis lugu yang tubuh mungilnya kubuat mental kemarin itu sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan dokter bilang ia hanya perlu _bed rest_ saja untuk meredakan memar-memar di tubuhnya.

Cih. Benarkan, seharusnya aku menghantam dia lebih keras dan lebih tepat lagi.

Supaya kata _'bed rest'_ itu menjadi _'rest in peace'_.

Aku melirik Yamana yang tengah bercengkrama dengan para manager dan juga Shindou. Tampaknya sendu yang melanda Shindou setengah hari ini sirna ketika ia mengetahui Akane-chan nya itu baik-baik saja.

Perih, perlahan menyayat menimbulkan goresan luka mendalam pada hatiku yang rapuh. Inikah yang disebut 'mencintai tanpa ada harapan'? Sesakit inikah rasanya 'cinta yang tidak ditanggapi'?

Aku melangkah keluar kamar rawat Yamana, kemudian duduk merenung di ruang tunggu. Alih-alih hendak melampiaskan emosi dengan menumpahkan air mata, seseorang tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahuku pelan.

"_Senpai_, kenapa di sini?" tanya orang berambut _tosca_ itu, Kariya Masaki.

Aku hanya menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, di dalam terlalu sesak." jawabku. Kuharap Kariya tidak memahami maksud sesungguhnya dari kata 'sesak' yang kuucapkan.

Kariya manggut-manggut kemudian bertanya lagi, "Lalu kenapa _Senpai_ terlihat seperti orang yang banyak masalah begitu?"

Aku menghela napas mendengarnya, "Hmm …. Kariya?"

"Ya, _Senpai_?"

"Menurutmu, kalau kita mempunyai masalah, bagaimana cara yang cepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut?" tanyaku.

"Eh?" Kariya kebingungan menatapku, ia memangku dagunya sebentar lalu berkata, "Mungkin, dengan menghilangkan inti masalahnya akan mempercepat penyelesaian." jawab anak itu.

"Inti masalah ya …." gumamku.

Sesaat hening melanda kami berdua sebelum akhirnya aku beranjak, "Baiklah, terimakasih, Kariya." kataku, kemudian tersenyum.

Kening Kariya mengerut, "Terimakasih untuk apa, _Senpai_?" tanyanya dengan keheranan di nada bicaranya.

Masih dengan senyuman aku menjawab, "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Duluan ya, _jaa nee_ …." kemudian meninggalkan Kariya yang terbengong-bengong menatapku.

* * *

Di dinding kamar bercat putih tulang itu aku menyandarkan punggungku sembari otak ini berpikir mengenai _inti masalah_ku.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu, dan mungkin kalian juga telah mengetahuinya.

_Inti masalah_ ini adalah ….

Rambutku!

Aku menggenggam rambut merah mudaku yang panjangnya lima belas senti melewati bahu itu, sepertinya aku harus memangkas benda yang tumbuh di kulit kepalaku ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ditanganku telah tersedia gunting, yah walau bukan gunting rambut tapi kurasa gunting ini cukup tajam.

Aku berkaca di cermin kamar mandi sembari mengira-ngira sampai mana aku harus memangkasnya.

Dengan hati-hati aku menggunting ujung rambutku terlebih dahulu.

_Kress …. Kress …._

Ah, sepertinya masih kepanjangan.

_Kress …. Kress …. Kress …._

Helaian rambut-rambut berwarna merah muda berjatuhan ke lantai kamar mandi. Kemudian aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat melakukan pangkasan terakhir.

_Kress …._

Nah, selesai. Aku tak mengira kalau aku berbakat menjadi tukang pangkas rambut, lihat saja rambutku yang sekarang panjangnya tidak lebih dari dua senti di bawah telinga ini. Rapi bukan?

Aku tersenyum puas namun rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku.

Kalau memang _inti masalah_ itu adalah rambutku seharusnya aku lega karena telah membereskannya.

Yah, kupikir kalau bukan karena rambut yang membuat penampilanku seperti anak perempuan ini, Shindou tidak akan datang meledekku atau menjahiliku yang membuatku jadi menyukai dirinya, tanpa mungkin bisa memilikinya karena ada Yamana, si gadis lugu yang selalu menyedot perhatiannya itu.

Bahkan setelah aku mencelakainya, membuatnya kritis dan tak berdaya, ia tetap bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari Shindou.

Kalau nantinya aku benar-benar menghilangkan nyawa si gadis lugu itu, belum tentu juga kan Shindou akan mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya padaku.

Eh …. Sepertinya daritadi aku terus mencari sesuatu yang sebetulnya sudah kutemukan.

Maksudku ….

Daripada bersusah payah menyingkirkan Yamana yang sudah jelas-jelas selalu menang dalam hal mendapatkan perhatian itu, kenapa tidak kubuat saja ia takkan mendapatkan perhatian itu lagi?

Ibarat listrik yang mengalir pada bola lampu, jika hanya stekernya saja yang dipadamkan sewaktu-waktu lampu tersebut bisa menyala lagi, kan, jadi padamkan saja langsung dari sumber listriknya.

Jika kubuat demikian, takkan ada lagi yang merasa tersakiti hatinya, oh dunia sungguh adil.

_So, just wait and see,_ Yamana. Secepatnya aku akan membalikkan keadaan.

Karena aku akan membuat _dia_ bersama denganku, bagaimanapun caranya.

* * *

Malam itu aku pergi ke rumah Shindou. Seorang pelayan wanita berseragam _maid_ menyambutku di pintu.

"_Konbanwa,_ Kirino-san. Apa ada keperluan dengan Takuto-_sama_?" tanya pelayan tersebut, ramah.

Aku maju selangkah agar pelayan itu bisa menutup pintunya sebelum aku menjawab, "Ya, begitulah. Boleh aku ke kamar Shindou?" tanyaku.

"Tentu, silakan, Kirino-san. Akan saya antarkan." kata pelayan itu.

_Smirk _yang samar terlukis di bibirku.

_._

_._

_Jlebb_ …. _Srett …._

_Brukk_ ….

.

.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot kok. Aku akan ke sana sendiri." ujarku seraya tersenyum ramah,

Kemudian meninggalkan tubuh pelayan wanita yang tergeletak tak bernyawa setelah kutikam ulu hatinya dengan gunting yang sengaja kubawa itu.

.

.

Sambil menapaki anak tangga menuju ke lantai dua, aku mengelap gunting yang ternodai darah pelayan wanita tadi, tidak sampai bersih seluruhnya, toh nanti akan kembali kugunakan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Shindou, aku mendengar suara dentingan piano yang mengalunkan lagu _Canon_ dengan indah. Ah, mungkin kutunggu saja sampai selesai karena aku ingin menikmati kepiawaian Shindou memainkan tuts-tuts piano itu ….

…. Sebelum aku, atau dia, atau kami berdua takkan bisa menikmatinya lagi.

Dentingan terakhir pun terdengar. Aku yang tengah bersandar di pintu buru-buru menegakkan badanku. Kusembunyikan gunting yang masih menyisakan bekas darah itu ke saku _jeans_ku.

Kutarik _handle _pintunya perlahan dan bisa kulihat Shindou yang tampak terkejut akan kehadiranku.

"Kirino? Hey, tumben kau kemari malam-malam." katanya.

Aku menutup pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan, dan membuat Shindou keheranan.

"Kenapa pelan-pelan begitu menutup pintunya? Biasanya juga kau banting pintu itu, hehehe …." ia tertawa.

Aku hanya nyengir, "Kasihan kan pintunya kalau kubanting terus." balasku.

"Ah kau ini. Eh, rambutmu dipotong ya? hmh …. Tak ada _twintail _lagi dong …." katanya.

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak, sekarang apa yang mau kau tarik, eh?" ledekku.

Shindou memutar bola matanya, "Dasar …. Oh iya, tadi kenapa pulang duluan? Padahal Akane-_chan_ mencarimu, lho." ujar Shindou.

Sambil berjalan mendekatinya aku mengerutkan dahi, "Mencariku? Untuk apa?"

Apa dia tahu kalau Kirino Ranmaru inilah yang telah mencelakainya?

"Ya, kan kemarin kau tidak latihan tapi ketika dia ke rumahmu kau tidak ada. Lalu sepulang dari rumahmu dia kecelakaan." jelas anak berambut _wavy_ yang duduk di depan piano itu.

Aku tidak terkejut mengetahui Yamana sampai mencariku ke rumah. Memang sudah tugasnya sebagai manager kedisiplinan untuk mengecek anggota klub yang absen sampai ke rumahnya. Salah sendiri, kenapa ia selugu itu mematuhi kewajibannya. Bukankah ia bisa bertanya pada Shindou, eh? Aku pun tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum, eh, Kirino?"

Aku menatap anak beriris _hazel_ di depanku ini, "Yah, baguslah, kalau tidak begitu aku takkan bisa menabraknya dong." ucapku santai.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Shindou mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Aku menyeringai, "Kau tahu tidak, siapa yang mencelakai Akane-chan mu itu, huh?" tanyaku seraya menaikkan kakiku ke kursinya dan mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya.

"Ngh …. Kirino, kau ini apa-apaan sih?!" Shindou mendorong wajahku yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis, "Che. Shindou, asal kau tahu saja, orang di depanmu inilah yang telah mencelakai gadis lugu itu!" seruku frontal, tak lupa dengan _smirk_ yang menghias wajahku.

Manik mata dalam iris _hazel _itu membesar, "A-apa? Ta-tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Kirino?!" serunya.

Seringaianku pudar, berganti dengan senyuman sarkastik, "Ak-aku …. Aku cemburu, Shindou." ujarku jujur. Sementara Shindou hanya tercengang menanggapinya.

"Yah, mungkin ini aneh bagimu, tapi hal ini legal saja bagiku. Aku mencintaimu, dan semua orang berhak mencintai siapapun bukan, hm?" kataku.

Shindou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "K-kau …. Kau gila! Kau bukan Kirino!" seru anak itu dengan keheranan, kebingungan, dan amarah yang tersirat di wajahnya.

Aku tertawa sinis, "Oh, tentu saja aku Kirino. _Hell yeah_, aku memang gila, gila karena mencintaimu. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak pernah menyadari itu, hmm mirisnya diriku." aku mengangkat bahu dan bertingkah mengasihani diriku sendiri.

Amarah Shindou memuncak, ia beranjak dari kursinya, "Katakan apa maumu!" bentaknya.

Tanganku merogoh saku _jeans_ku dan meraih gunting yang ada di dalamnya, kemudian dengan tenang aku berkata- "Mauku? sederhana saja, kau dan aku menjadi satu ..."

"... di dunia selanjutnya yang akan kau hadapi lebih dulu!"

.

.

-seraya menghujamkan guntingku ke dada kirinya.

"Ergghh …. Akkhh …." Shindou terhuyung ke belakang kemudian jatuh terlentang tertimpa diriku yang masih menggenggam gunting yang menikam jantungnya.

Namun tidak berhenti sampai di situ, aku merobek kemeja yang dikenakan Shindou kemudian menyayat kulit yang membalut tulang rusuknya sehingga darah membanjiri lantai kamarnya.

"Ukhh …. Ki …. ri …. no …." Di penghujung waktunya masih sempat juga anak ini memberiku _deathglare_.

"_Nani, _Shindou-kun?" tanyaku dengan suara manja dan senyuman manis.

"_B_-_bak_-_kka desu_!" seru Shindou terbata-bata.

Aku mengulum senyumku seraya mencabut gunting yang telah terlapisi oleh cairan merah kental itu, "Siapa yang _baka_ sebenarnya, eh, Shindou? Kau tak pernah menyadari kan, kalau aku selalu ada di sisimu, kalau aku selalu memperhatikanmu, kalau aku mencintaimu lebih dari si gadis lugu itu, iya kan?!" bentakku seraya menusuk organ pemompa darah milik Shindou itu hingga denyutannya berhenti.

.

.

Dan Shindou pun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Sejenak kutatap iris mata _hazel_ yang sinarnya telah redup itu, kemudian kukecup keningnya dan kudekap tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah.

"Sekarang …."

_._

_._

_Jlebb_ ….

.

.

"Ukh …. Shin …. dou …. Ngghh …." Aku mengerang tertahan saat gunting yang kugenggam menusuk jantungku sendiri, pandanganku pun mulai kabur.

"Akkhh …. _Ai …. shi …. teru_, Shin …. dou …." ucapku,

Sebelum akhirnya aku menyusul kepergian orang yang kucintai itu ...

* * *

_Dan aku bersumpah, __tidak ada sedikitpun penyesalan hinggap di benakku._

_Mengapa?_

_Karena aku telah membuat dirinya bersama dengan diriku._

-End

* * *

note: duh apa-apaan saya ini membuat Kirino jadi se-yandere itu x"3

eh btw di sini Kirino jd seme-nya lho xD *ya terus* *dzig!*

ini fic suspense pertama saya, readers-sama, jadi saya mohon kritik sarannya agar nanti saya dapat membuat fic sejenis ini dengan lebih baik lagi X") *bows*


End file.
